Jack (Final): Getting Better
by Tsuyoshi-chin
Summary: If you haven't read "Jack: Can't Deal" or "Chase: Misconception" then don't read this, read those first. Anyway this is Jack centric just like the first one. Rated T for my not so timely updating!
Me: I'm making this because I feel that the other ones were a little too angst for my tastes.

Caption: Jack finally leaves Chase and starts living with the monks. He has a better life at the temple, but there are still some complications. Will he ever love again? Does he still love Chase? Why does he keep lying to Rai and Clay?

To find out... Read On & Enjoy!

/

Living with the monks made Jack feel so much more safer. He hade people to interact with, people who truly loved for him. No more abusive acquaintances just Peoria who respect each other. Clothes that weren't covered in blood and unknown or known "substances". He could finally bathe without being disturbed. And most of all...there's people he could love without fear of them turning their back on him.

It's... amazing. More than amazing, it's great living here and not at that dark and horribly dingy mansion. That place is a place far worse then hell could ever be he wishes he never returns back to that life again. He had a place he at the temple he's not going to lose this wonderful gift from god.

Not when he actually likes it here.

In addition he also especially likes how he doesn't have to do anything by force, be bossed around or yelled at too. He still did chores though it's not like he could ever stop. It has became a major habit. Now he basically cooks every morning, lunch, and dinner. Master Fung said he didn't have to, but Jack knew he owed them something in return for their kindness. Plus cooking and cleaning are the only things he could think of. With Chase he wasn't allowed to do anything else when he had nothing to do. And if you really thought about it the temple was fairly dirty, well, to him it was. He'd gained an OCD from doing chores so much. Even going so far as to learn different dishes to accommodate everyone's needs and nutrition.

There's another plus to living with the monks and it's that he knows that he won't be judged for being gay. The also albino has a few admirers in the temple after all, but he's not the type to flirt or brag about those things. On days that he has free time alone Jack hangs out with Kimiko a lot. She's a really nice and really fun to gossip about boys with too. She's basically his best friend, un, well best girl-friend.

You know, now that he thinks about Jack's started to notice that Clay, the blond texasen who seems to really love his cooking, was looking at him fondly a lot these days. Then there's Raimundo the Brazilian hottie that mentions innuendos every time Jack had a conversation with him and he's sometimes strait foreword too with his wants.

Sometimes the albino got overwhelmed when he talked to them. They always seemed to want to hang out with him.

How his days play out whenever those two are around =

Rai: "Hey Jay, wanna hag out?"

"No, thank you Raimundo. I'm getting my hair done with Kimiko today. Maybe we can hang out next time?"

Clay: "How's 'bout I teach a pretty thang like yourself how'da ride this here horse, eh Jackie?"

"Maybe later Clay. I'm teaching Omi how to knit we can ride horses with him after I'm done."

Rai: "So cutie, doin' anything interesting later on tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm busy tonight. I'm making Ping Pong a new outfit and he finally got Omi to wear something as long as I made it."

Clay: "Need any help liftin' them awfully heavy lookin' groceries Jackie?"

"No thank you, Clay. I got it they're not that heavy."

Rai: "Nice outfit Jack wanna go out?"

"Thanks Rai, Kimi picked it out for me. Oh, but I can't go out I've got work to do later on."

Clay: "Howdy Jackie you look mighty pretty today. How's 'bout we walk down to the lake and have us a nice swim."

"No thank you Clay, I'm about to start making lunch, but I'll make you your favorite today as thanks for asking me. Is that okay?"

The albino sighed. He didn't want to tell them straight out no so he made excuses; real ones. Actual events that didn't involve spewing lies every which way. He doesn't want to make up stories even if they are real. But he's just not ready to date again, not now at least. Chase had left a really big gash in his heart and he's not sure if another man can fix it without breaking him again.

The albino sighs. He'll have to get around to telling those two the truth sooner or later. It's just matter of time before they realize Jack isn't interested in dating or hanging out with them, because of Chase. He knows that isn't fair how he's leading them on but they're just too pushy with their advances. It'd might take years for him to get over Chase.

But he just hopes it's soon.

/

Review


End file.
